The More I See, the Less I Like
by xXKamikoXx
Summary: I had been framed. There was no doubt about it and before you jump to conclusions, let me just get one thing straight: I am not delusional and I am not lying; the justice system has seriously had something against me since I turned fourteen.
1. Prelude: Black Widow

**Author's Note: Its been a while since I've written on this account! Welcome! Welcome! I've decided to give a go at something that I've been wanting to write for a while. I understand that the whole 'girl gets sent to Camp Greenlake' scenario is overplayed but since the books setting was revolved around Camp Greenlake its kind of hard to wing it somewhere else. I'm going to be blunt and tell you right now that there will be _no_ pairing in this story. Meaning, yeah there will be flirting and such but that's as far as it goes. Don't expect romantic relationships to bloom or something like that. Just wanted to get that warning out before people get the notion in their head. I might consider a pairing in the epilogue but that's about it. ;D  
**

**Disclaimer: If I owned this story's actual plot and its original characters I don't think you'd be reading this on a fanfiction site. **

Black Widow

I had been framed.

There was no doubt about it and before you jump to conclusions, let me just get one thing straight: I am_ not_ delusional and I am _not_ lying; the justice system has seriously had something against me since I turned fourteen. I'm not sure where everything went wrong but since then, I've been having a lot of problems coming my way and they're not good ones either. It was just one simple dose of being in the wrong place at the wrong time after another. And the bad thing about the whole situation was that no one believed me whenever I told them that I was innocent to all those crimes. I mean seriously, could adults be anymore dense? I was a girl with a perfect record at school and a GPA of 3.8. People don't all of a sudden just wake up one day and decide that they want to throw their whole life down the drain! Why the hell would I wrack up the track record that I've been given?

It's plain and simple: someone out there has got something against me.

And damn it, if it was the last thing I did, I was going to find that person and prove _everyone_ wrong.

-- Courtroom; May 16th 2:45 p.m. --

"You do understand the seriousness of these charges, Ms. Reynolds?"

The judge looked calm and collected as she spoke to me but I could tell on the inside that she was furious. How many times had I been in this situation the past two years? Too many times to count to be honest. My last hearing had been about a couple of months ago and, I suppose, she thought she'd heard the last of me, since she'd told me she never wanted to see my face again. Sadly, she'd assumed wrong. I would have liked to stay as far away as humanly possible from this courthouse but something out there had something against me and was holding me back. There was honestly no telling what was going to happen now since these charges weren't the kiddy stuff that I'd dealt with the last time or the times before that. This one just couldn't be forgotten.

"I do, ma'am," I murmured.

All I wanted to do was hear what I was being charged with and get this whole ordeal over with. My stomach was filled with butterflies and I felt as if I was going to puke at any moment. The only problem was that I hadn't eaten anything in the past two days so there was nothing to throw up. I'd been so nervous. Contrary to what most like to believe, a sentencing could take a hell of a long time to be scheduled.

"Then I'm sure that you understand that this time, I won't be as lenient as before," she replied, "Honestly, I don't know what I'm going to do with you. You've been throwing your life away and for what? Just for a few kicks or two? There's obviously something wrong. I know you're better than this which is why I want you to prove yourself in the most complicated of circumstances. I'm going to send you to a juvenile detention camp. They say that hard work builds character and that's exactly what you need." She hit her gravel hard after she'd finished her long speech, "I'm sentencing you to 14 months incarceration at Camp Greenlake."

I could only stare in shock once her words hit me. The exclamations from the both of my parents behind me did nothing to help the horror that I was feeling. Camp Greenlake; I'd heard of that place, though I couldn't remember the exact details on it. All I knew was that it was a juvenile detention center for all _boys_. How the hell was I supposed to build character at a place like that?!

"B-but Judge -- " I stuttered.

My sentence was cut off by the glare she sent my way. It also proved to silence my parents protests as well.

"Do not say anything that will make me change my mind," she warned, her voice low.

Camp Greenlake it was.

**Author's Ending Note: I'm debating whether or not I want to include Caveman in this. Because he has his own plot it might interfere with the one that I have planned. I haven't decided yet but the thing I am positive about is that my OC will be arriving before Caveman and perhaps Zero as well. How many months was Zero at Greenlake before Caveman came anyways? Same thing goes for all the other boys. Gah! I'll figure it out before I get the next chapter out hopefully. Anyways, if you liked it then don't hesitate to leave a review. They're love and keep me going~! Constructive criticism is welcome as well. Until next time! **


	2. Chapter One

**Author's Note: Sorry for the late update. I've had this portion of the chapter written and I've been meaning to post it but I wanted to include my OC's meeting with Mr. Sir (is that how you spell it?) in this chapter. But, I haven't gotten around to re-watching that part of the movie -- my only reference when it comes to script -- so I decided to just go ahead and put this up. It's a little short, but future chapters will be 3k if I can help it. ;D**

Chapter One

It was amazing; the types of places they would put a juvenile correction camp. I couldn't help but stare out of the dirty window of Camp Greenlake's bus in wonder as we drove through an all but deserted desert. Or at least, that's what it looked like for miles on end. Sure, I knew Texas had dry areas, since the place could be as hot as all get out, when it wanted to be but I had never been towards these areas before. I stuck to the city parts more than I did the all natural terrain. I didn't ever want to get stuck out here and even if I ever did want to come out here, my parents would have never been able to take me. The both of them worked high end jobs and it was a miracle that they'd even been able to make it to my sentencing. I couldn't imagine the embarrassment they must have felt when they explained why they needed to take a couple of hours off from work and leave early.

I sighed. I was starting to become the disappointment in the family and it was never a good feeling. I had spent all my time growing up attempting to be the perfect child and trying to outshine and overcome all the expectations that were put on my shoulders by my older siblings. **[1]** It seemed that whatever I did was never good enough to surpass them and though I knew my parents didn't care about those kinds of things, I still wanted to do it regardless. It was the competitor in me. I never liked to back down or lose; ever. These past two years had been the most humiliating of my life. The fact that I was getting sent here was ten times worse. Not even this place being an all boys correction camp was enough to bother me as much as the fact that I was getting sent to a place for juveniles. I had gotten over the whole boys thing the night after my court hearing.

I figured that as long as I didn't give all these boys the time of day they would eventually give up on me and decide that I was a lost cause. Their prayers were not going to be answered; I wasn't here so that they could get laid. Shifting in my seat, I winced when my handcuffs dug into my wrists. I didn't even see the point in them cuffing me to my seat. It wasn't as if I was going to get up and decide to run off. And even if I did, I was a _girl_. The most harm I could do to the guard who sat in the front was claw his eyes out and perhaps get in a good kick or two. That was about it. I stared at the man before deciding to ask a question.

"How much longer until we get there?" **[2]**

Ah, the most annoying question a person can ask whenever they're on a trip somewhere. I can recall when we used to go on vacations when I was younger, and my parents had more free time, how much I used to ask the question. At first I had been able to get away with it because, out of all three of my siblings, I was the youngest but, once I began to repeat it over and over again, I'd annoyed everyone to no end. It had been fun at first until I got hit on the head by my brother. Then I had just started to cry, which, was ten times worse. Do you know how loud a six year old can weep? If you do, then you know it's not something pleasant at all.

He turned to look at me. I couldn't tell whether he was annoyed or not. His face was neutral and his sunglasses were shielding his eyes. I began to wish that I'd thought to bring sunglasses. They would've been helpful for whatever we were supposed to do at the correction camp. It also would've helped add onto the cool demeanor I was hoping I could display when I got there so people would leave me alone.

"What does it matter? You'll know when you get there." he replied.

He stared for a second or two more before turning back around. I frowned. His answer wasn't what I was hoping for. Sure, I didn't expect him to start a conversation with me but the least he could have done was told me how much time we had if he was going to give such a short reply. How rude. Letting a sigh escape my lips, I turned back towards the window and stared out at all the terrain once more. All I could see for miles upon miles was the same damn thing. Sure, there were some hills and mountains in the distance but there was no telling how far those were off. One of the killer things about the desert was how damn hot it was and its love for showing people mirages. Those hills and mountains may have looked close but, in reality, they weren't. The same thought I'd had earlier came to mind once more:

Who in their right mind would build a correction camp out here?

-*-

"Wake up, kid. We're here,"

Letting out a groan, I opened my eyes and stared around in confusion for a moment. Where the hell was I? Furrowing my eyebrows, I looked at the man who was unlocking my handcuffs. It all came back to me then. I must've fallen asleep and now we were here at Camp Greenlake. That's just wonderful. Standing up once the man had taken off my cuffs, I rubbed my writs before bending over and grabbing my knapsack. I was thankful that I had at least been smart and had worn some weather appropriate clothing. The capri's I was sporting were once jeans and it was obvious from the tears at the bottom of the legs where I had taken a pair of scissors and hacked the fabric off. And my lime green camisole was covered up by a jacket I'd thrown on at the last minute, when I'd decided I didn't want to show too much skin. It was still hot but I could deal with the weather. I'd grown up in Texas all my life. This was nothing new to me.

Resisting the temptation to drag my feet on the ground, I instead followed after the officer when he had hopped off the bus. The dirt under my feet crunched when I jumped onto the ground and I squinted my eyes whilst I looked around. Camp Greenlake looked like something straight out of a Western movie and it reminded me of a small town. I frowned when I noticed the distinct orange jumpsuits some of the people walking around were clad in. So I had come during their free time? That was just grand. Deciding that it would be best for me not to act like the scared sixteen year old girl I was, I instead stuck my nose up in the air as I began to follow the officer.

My brown hair was put up into a neat high ponytail and I hoped that combined with my casual outfit and the way I was carrying myself was enough to put a bad taste in most of their mouths. If I acted like I was better then them they would begin to think that I was better than them and had come from high society or something along those lines. In truth, I came from a middle-class family, but they didn't need to know that. These types of situations were all about first impressions and I was dead set on giving off the wrong one.

Ignoring all of the excited murmuring that was going on, I marched forward and made sure not to make eye contact. They were teenage boys after all and though I didn't know much about them, I did know all of the basics that my brother had taught me. They could read body language really well and if I showed even the slightest bit of fear or hesitation in my eyes they would zero in on it and go in for the kill. That and a few other things was all you needed to know about them in order to save yourself from getting into a situation that wasn't needed. Tightening my hand around the strap of my knapsack, I continued to stride forward and towards the cabin-like building we were heading towards. I supposed that he was taking me towards whomever was in charge of this place.

It wasn't long before we arrived towards one of the buildings and I stepped up the stairs nervously and followed after the officer. He didn't even have to knock on the door before it swung open and a man stood there. I stared at him in wonder. His hair was slicked back and his eyes narrowed. He was chewing on something but I couldn't tell what. His clothes combined with his cowboy boots didn't surprise me at all though. Seeing people dressed up like that wasn't something new to see when you lived in Texas. I sighed before following after the officer inside. This was going to be a long fourteen months; I could just tell.

**Ending Notes:**

**[1] I know this from personal experience. I'm the youngest child; I have two older sisters.**

**[2] I used to love doing this! The trouble I got in was totally worth it. ;D  
**

** Reviews are love -- leave them please and tell me what you think~!**


End file.
